


Sisterly Advice

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Multi, One guy/ multiple women, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Going on a special famliy only birthday party  out on the beach Jaune Arc has some fun with his favorites eight sisters and mother. Little does he know just incestuous and amorous they all are for him, deciding to take turns in order of oldest to youngest each Arc gal has their one-on-one times with Jaune as part of his birthday present until he reaches their gorgeous blonde milf of a mother Angela.





	1. Beach Family Fun

 

**Sisterly Advice**

******By Azure**

 

**Chapter One-Beach Family Fun**

 

*********

This Story is loosely based off of ‘Motherly Advice’ by Azure (me). The characters are largely similar save for a few of them, they are listed below.

 

 **Angela Arc-Age 47** (Mother of Jaune all eight of his sisters.) Breast Size a firm and bouncy D.

Completely resembles Angela Ziegler AKA **Mercy from Overwatch**. She’s a loving tender soul that cherishes all her children and more specifically possesses a special bond with her son Jaune. She treats all boo-boos and keeps her children in good proper health while also being a bit playful and mischievous. She also has a slightly darker more perverted personality that comes out during sexual congress, she’ll change to a more domineering pleasure seeking succubus if sexually excited enough. Otherwise she looks like a complete angel, it is suspected she harbors more taboo feelings for her son the moment he blossomed into a handsome strong man.

 **Arcia Arc- Age 28** (Oldest sister of the eight) A healthy yet perky C cup.

Appearance is that of **Arcueid Brunestud of Tsukihime.** She is the most mature and wise of the bunch, hardly ever stresses out, and tends to be rather motherly to all her siblings. Has a love for mystical fantasy literature, often dishes out advice in most supporting manners, and is hinted to secretly roleplay as a Vampire seductress when no one’s around. Who she pretends to be intimate with? Jaune.

 **Sophia Arc -Age 25** (The second oldest and equally motherly sister of the eight.) A pair of magnificent D cups rivaling her mother’s.

Resembles **Sophitia Alexandra of Soul Calibur** series to a T. Sophia always had a talent and skill with sword and shield style ever since picking up her great grandfather’s relic to defend herself. She taught herself and Jaune the ways of fighting with it, can be a bit emotional at times yet very supporting,sweet, and downright angel like in interacting with people. Many of the village boys fall in love with her at first sight but she only has eyes on one particular male; Jaune.

 **Helena Arc- Age 23** (Third oldest sister) Breast size borderline D and very bouncy.

Resembles **Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive** , except younger. Helena was a sophisticated beauty and rather proper one to boot. She enjoys culture, art, and reading as her past time. One day she wishes to go to Mistral and indulge in the cultural artistry of the lands, she hopes to one day take Jaune with her and do more than sip tea with him.

 **Kanna Arc- Age 21** (Fourth oldest, and most flexible) Breast size a perky yet robust C cup.

Resembles **Kasuga from the series Sengoku Basara**. She was tall, limber, and very flexible. She practices gymnastics and often operates in the combative art of being a ninja. She often spreads her legs when doing a pose, mostly whenever Jaune’s around to look, and often sneaks up behind him to better surprise him by licking up his earlobe seductively.

 **Lucy Arc- Age 20** (Fifth oldest and with a breast size bigger than even her mother’s and Sophia’s.) Breast size, a bouncy plump DD set, this often made Sophia and Arcia want to call shenanigans.

Resembles **Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail**. Ditzy, loving, and full of brightness, Lucy loved to play her feminine wiles and loved to play cards even more. She often tried reading tarot cards to predict the future, to this day she hasn’t a single correct one except for the prediction she did for herself showing herself with Jaune forming a happy union together in the future. She aims to make that happen.

 **Jeanne Arc- Age 19** (Sixth oldest with a modest bust mirroring Helena’s.)

Resembles **Jeanne D'arc from Fate Grand Order**. Possibly the sweetest and most diplomatic of the family Jeanne, often mistakenly pronounced Jean, came off as a literal saint of purity to most people. She is often seen happily participating in whatever shenanigans her family members get up, then shortly mediates any arguments between her sisters by reminding them what or rather who they want to be with at the end of the day. Jeanne radiated purity and light and there is only one person in the world she would share that with, you get the idea by now. It’s Jaune by the way.

 **Lalatina Arc- Age 18** (Jaune’s fraternal twin sister and fellow brocon) Breast size a healthy yet large B cup.

Resembles **Dustiness Ford Lalatina (AKA Darkness) from Konosuba**. Despite her seemingly sweet appearance she is a total masochist, she gets great pleasure from physical and verbal abuse of any kind and takes it to the extreme. In spite of this she’s a rather chivalrous warrior following in her late father’s footsteps much like how Jaune follows their ancestors. She is very kind and caring with friends and family, can act mature when necessary and is quick to be flustered easily when being complimented by Jaune often leading to her being behaving like a klutz.

 **Sabrina Arc- Age 16** (The youngest in the family behind Jaune, with a B-cup size chest she is not proud of.)

Resembles **Saber Arturia from the Fate Series**. Is often serious and composed, values and practices swordsmanship to the point she became an elite prodigy in sword style. She is wise and mature for her age yet yearns for more open interactions with others and seeks to have fun more openly, Jaune often helps her out with that leading to many intimate brushes together spawning growing feelings for her older brother as time went on. Now convinced it was true love and not some fleeting crush Sabrina was determined to have a slice of Jaune pie along with the rest of her sisters.

**********

 

“Here we are, Jauney! Mistral’s very own Sunfire Beach reserved all for us!” Angela Arc declared with a bright smile as she held out her arms showing the nine family members behind her the beauty of Mistral’s shining beach. The waters were clear blue and the sands brightly beige with an array of suntan chairs, parasols, and a lavish two-story beach house just up ahead.

Jaune, having just turned eighteen, looked on with awe and a bright smile as he soaked in the sight. He was wearing a basic Pumpkin Pete T-shirt with blue swim shorts and sandals while all eight of his sisters stood around him wearing more revealing clothing for the beach.

“Wow, it’s awesome. Thanks, mom! This will be a great birthday bash yet.” Jaune complimented as Angela turned around and greeted him with a sweet smile before pulling him into her arms.

“You’re very welcome, sweetie. Afterall it’s not every day you turn eighteen.” Angela stated when Arcia looked to all her sisters knowingly nodding their heads as their mother continued coddling their brother.

Angelica Arc was a regal blonde beauty that enjoyed nursing others back to full health and happiness,despite the given age of forty-four she hardly looked a day past thirty. Wearing a white two piece swimsuit, showing off more than you’d expect, she looked dazzling and sexy to her wayward son who struggled to keep his erection from forming after hugging her.

From Arcia all the way to Sabrina, all of them had knowing glints in their eyes while smiling mischievously.

“That’s right, Jaune. We have very special plans for you and we plan to make these memories last forever.” Sophia added.

Angela then pulled from him leaving him blushing with a hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a toothy grin.

“Alright then, let’s go set up our things then. I want to go swimming.” Jaune clenched his fist excitedly and rushed down the boardwalk’s steps with the matriarch mother casually strolling along behind. They walked onto the beach leaving Arcia and the other seven Arc sisters alone on the platform.

“So, once more; are we all truly set on doing this?” Arcia asked when stepping forward then turning to her sisters behind. She wore a simple two piece swimsuit colored in light brown that showed off her angelic modest body and all its curves.

One by one they each nodded with utmost certainty until Lalatina spoke up. The fraternal twin wore a red and white striped two-piece with her hair done up in a ponytail.

“We already know he’ll give in to our charms, although I do hope he kinda rebukes me shoves me off just for the sake of those *Oooh ho ooo* thrills.” Lala shuddered thinking of her brother being harsh and domineering to her, the others rolled their eyes at her masochistic habit until she continued. “Besides I think we all feel that he feels the same way, he’s just hiding it like he’s trying to hide that erection mom gave him. He’s never once gotten used to all of us walking around the house in our underwear, right?”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Well, I agree, but just to keep the momentum going I think we should all play it to the best of our abilities. That especially includes you, Lucy.” Kanna announced earning a pout from her mentioned sister. Kanna wore a sleek dark and gold two piece outfit consisting of the skimpiest strapless top she could find coupled with the most low hanging bottom matching it. Her nipples and pubic hair were practically exposed, Jaune couldn’t look at her at all without having the urge to stroke off.

“It’s quite fortunate we all came to an agreement upon realizing that every one of us harbors feelings for him, but uh….who gets to go first?” Helena asked wearing a lovely yet frilly beige one piece swimsuit.

“That is a good question, what say you, Arcia?” Sophia asked while wearing a more romanesque bathing suit made up of transparent white material elegantly designed in a seductive theme.

“I don’t want to seem bias, but let’s say the oldest go first with youngest going last in that order. We still need to involve our mother because we certainly know she’s been eyeing Jaune like we have despite not admitting it and not being involved in this group effort.” She answered hearing some disgruntlement from the younger siblings.

“I am at peace with waiting my turn, as long as I ravish my sweet handsome brother I am content.” Jeanne answered wearing  a surprisingly lewd backless swimsuit connecting to her neck. It was such slim light material that it left little to the imagination with much of her breasts and nipples showing as well as a neatly trimmed golden patch down below.

“I as well, but don’t think I won’t take an opportunity to get him alone before any of you once I see it.” Sabrina said sporting a lovely blue and white two-piece designed similar to Jeanne’s.

“Okay okay, let’s all be patient. We’ll all have our turns, and I don’t think we’ll have to worry about Jaune feeling disgusted by his sisters coming on to him, I’ve seen his browser history. Lots and lots of incest themed hentai comics in those links.” Arcia addressed making each blonde blush heavily.

They heard Jaune call out to all of them from over on the beach causing them to turn and see him happily building a large sandcastle while their mother Angela looked on with a smile. It wasn’t lost on the girls that she was feeling herself up around her legs and nether region, Jaune didn’t notice due to the towel she was holding up over herself. The girls all smirked knowingly to each other and nodded before heading to the beach ready to engage their brother’s special birthday present.

**Arcia-**

The oldest and most composed of the Arc sisters took a spot nearby Jaune’s sandcastle on the beach. She had set a towel down on the surface before laying back and stretching her arms and body out in a provocative flexing. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jaune, who went red in the cheeks and quickly turned back to his castle trying not to look at his beautiful sage like sister. He couldn’t help it, out the corner of his eyes he saw all of Arcia’s majestic beauty and sultry knowing smile on her face as she stared at him with a half-lidded gaze.

Jaune’s penis became a throbbing erection inside his body making his swim trunks very uncomfortable. When Arcia saw this she decided to spring into action.

“You know, Jaune, I can help you ‘relieve’ that if you wish. It’s becoming pretty noticeable to everyone here, you don’t want to make a scene now do you?”

Jaune turned his head back to Arcia’s looking incredulous at being found out by her then he reluctantly nodded and pointed a thumb over at one of the beach bathroom stalls before going. Arcia looked then nodded in confirmation before getting up to follow him in, she felt the glares of her sisters behind her and turned her head to briefly give them a cute wink while sticking out her tongue.

Once Jaune placed himself inside the open roofed wooden shower stall of the beach he saw that it was more compact that initially thought. Arcia followed in behind him and locked the door from behind, all while staring at him with a hungry look.

“Okay, Arcy, how are you planning on getting rid of it exactly?” Jaune asked turning around only to find his sister lunging right at him pressing his back into the wall pressing her mouth against his lips.

!

To say Jaune was surprised was an understatement, right now he was freaking out entirely from within his eldest sister’s mouth, but he wasn’t fighting it off. Instead he was relaxing with a pleasurable sigh as his erection twitched in liveliness from underneath his swim trunk confines.  

Arcia hummed pleasurably as she made out with her brother, her hands kept his arms pinned against the wall by holding his wrists while her tongue swirled around inside his mouth ravenously.

“Hhhmmm mmmnnaaah!!” Arcia moaned between breaths as she aggressively swabbed out Jaune’s tongue with her mouth. When she didn’t feel he was gonna shove her off she relaxed her grip hoping that it didn’t come off as nonconsensual to him or anyone else.

To her surprised she felt Jaune’s arms wrapping around her shoulders returning the kiss with his own amount of passion and energy. Arcia was taken back by this and felt exhilarated by him taking charge, she closed her eyes melting into it and felt his erection tented trunks prod her navel within the embrace.

They made out a good several minutes until finally breaking off leading to Jaune begging for an answer through hot breaths.

“Arcy, wha….? How…? What’s all this?” He asked curiously as she giggled playfully and wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her nose up close to his.

“What does it look like, Jauney? I think it’s fair to say you’ve been having trouble keeping ‘soft’ around your sisters and your mother when you reached adulthood. I think your hormones speak for themselves that you find us all attractive enough to consider something ‘intimate’, right?”

Jaune blushed heavily and admittedly nodded as she continued.

“Well, we all know that and each of us have our own thing for you, Jaune. You, who’s handsome, kind, friendly, loyal, passionate, and just all around delicious, are the only one for us. I can tell you even feel that towards our mother, you naughty boy.” Arcia giggled wiggling her nose against his and breathing hotly.

“Yeah, y-you caught me on all that. So….what comes next?” He asked feeling a hitch of excitement in his throat as Arcia curled her body closed along his form.

“What do you think? We’re gonna give you a birthday present you’ll never forget.” Arcia purred with eyes glossed over in a lust filled gaze, this made Jaune gulp and his erection stir with excitement.

The eldest Arc sister slid her left hand down his body to his tented pair of trunks and started tenderly stroking it making Jaune moan softly in front of her.

“Arcy….aagh!” Jaune whimpered pleasurably.

Arcia flashed him a perverse grin and leaned up kissing along his jawline until she reached his parted mouth dabbing her tongue past his lips for another erotic kiss. Jaune mewled into her throat as they made out erotically with open mouths sliding tongues back and forth while Arcia continued pumping his cock through his pants.

This carried on for another several minutes until eventually she pulled off again leaving Jaune breathless and flustered in the face. Her hand then grabbed ahold of the fabric and tugged them down releasing his astoundingly large twelve inch erection for her to see.

“Holy cow, Jaune! You’re hung like a monster down there!” Arcia gushed excitedly making Jaune scratch his cheek in sheepishness when she dropped to her knees and started sucking her lips around each of his cum stuffed balls creating wet slurping sounds.

Jaune tilted his head back breathing out a coarse moan as he felt his sister suckle on each of his testicles with her soft glossy lips. It felt like pure magic with how she was making him feel. Arcia’s tongue dabbled out roaming all over the skin of his sac hungrily sucking each one in tandem for roughly a couple of minutes until finally breaking off. She then pushed her mouth forward onto the underside of his cock humming as she draped her eager tongue up its side. Jaune was breathing ever faster and felt the compulsion to grab ahold of her head pushing her deep, Arcia took to this gleefully and started working her tongue  along his shaft in rapid strokes for the next several minutes when she finally stood up and positioned with hands against the wall.

Jaune noticed she was no longer giving him head and turned to see his eldest sister placing herself against the wall of the wooden door with her ass wriggling to the side. Arcia reached back and slid her bottom swimsuit piece to the side exposing her wet slit to him and nodding.

“I can’t take it anymore, Jauney. Come here already and fuck me!” She begged with completely aroused breath.

Jaune, feeling hypnotized, undid his trunks and lurched forward placing a hand around each of his sister’s hips and nudged the head of his dick along her juicy moist slit. Arcia bit her bottom lip in unbridled excitement and wriggled her buttocks some more goading Jaune into following his more primal instinct on mating.

‘I can’t believe I’m actually about to do this, this feels so unreal.’ he thought to himself excitedly and braced himself just before nudging his length into the tight shallow depths of her slit!

“Aaaagaahh!” Arcia moaned loudly and started stroking up her own breasts, which were now exposed, using her right hand as Jaune pushed in a couple of inches further to he reached her hymen.

This surprised him, he turned his head to his sister with a questioning face.

“For you, I-no we’ve all been holding out only for you, Jaune. Hurry up and have sex with me already, I love you, Jaune!” Arcia breathed out with a face completely ablaze with profound love and lust giving Jaune the motivation he needed to deliver a strong push all the way inside her cunt!

Arcia winced in slight pain and hollered out in pleasure again, this time a little louder when she felt him bury ten of twelve inches of thick phallic girth into her pussy after taking away her hymen.  Jaune himself was being overrun with pleasure at having Arcia’s tight snatch squeeze down on his length after having bury himself in it, he waited a full minute to let her catch her breath and adjust until he started pumping. His hips rowed back and forth in gentle thrusts making his eldest sister moan wordlessly having her mouth held open agape.

He would admit the sight turned him on quite a bit causing him to start pumping himself even faster! Arcia’s body writhed and thrashed along inside the stall as her brother fucked her deepest depths occasionally pushing past her very cervix and into her womb! Jaune’s hips started slamming hard into her buttocks from behind resulting in a loud noticeable orchestra of Arcia’s breathy moans and the claps of flesh resulting between his hips and her thighs.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hoohoo yess! That’s it ,Jaune! Right there!! Hooaaahh!!”

From outside the wooden stall all the Arc sisters, as well as the mother, looked on at the source of noise with tinged faces filled with red. Not with any anger, but with arousal and eagerness in awaiting their turn.

“My word…” Angela murmured unsure of what to feel as she slid her hands underneath her bottom swimsuit piece to begin masturbating to the scene.

Back inside with Jaune, Arcia felt herself dip and double over having her hands on her knees as her brother hammered into her pussy from behind like he were possessed by lust. Arcia continued moaning until she bit down on her left fist trying to stifle herself, the filling feeling Jaune was giving her essentially put her on cloud nine. Over and over his thick length girth plowed into her quirm filling her up and stretching her out, her cunt squeezed down and pulled on it as though it were meant to be, she was meant to be with Jaune. She knew it!

Her back arched as her body repeatedly started pressing into the boarded surface, Jaune reached forward grabbing her tits and squeezing them into his palms as he slammed into her. Arcia was getting close and about to cum like a tidal wave, she hoped Jaune wouldn’t dare pull out of her when she did!

Several minutes and Arcia’s body started seizing up and twitching with climax. She arched her back and let out another mighty moan as she felt herself coming! Her pussy muscles squeezed and pulled repeatedly on Jaune’s length in wild wet convulsions prompting him to cum as well. Not considering anything beyond internal release Jaune shoved his dick right up his sister’s cunt pushing the head all the way past her cervix before letting out!

He grunted deeply and howled out loudly as his balls throbbed pumping thick viscous ropes of semen straight out of his cock and into her Arcia’s quirm! Again and again his sac pulsed audibly pumping one thick payload of sperm after another into his sister’s unprotected depths! Arcia simply came again in the middle once she felt Jaune release inside her, her face screwed up into an expression involving her tongue rolling out and eyes shooting up to their sockets.

They remained in there letting their orgasms wash over them for the next couple of minutes, once they were finished Arcia went  ragdoll within Jaune’s arms succumbing to a sex induced period of rest with cum pouring out her quirm.

“Hehe, this will be awkward to explain to everyone else.” He gulped nervously once his member plopped out of her sopping freshly fucked cunt.

“T-T-Totally worth it.” Arica breathed out while wearing a goofy looking face.

 

**Sophia-**

 

After attempting to stealthily sneak an unconscious Arcia out of the shower stall Jaune wound up laying her sleeping messy form along her towel spot from earlier. He breathed a sigh of relief thinking none of the other sisters noticed, but in fact they all did and instead simply chose to say nothing. It was a birthday surprise for him to get seduced by each one of them this day, they felt if he were confronted and asked questions Jaune would panic and the day would be ruined.

Nonetheless, Sophia felt it was her turn now and decided to spend a little bit of time with her adorable hunk of a brother. Feigning ignorance she walked over carrying a beach ball when pretending to be shocked by Arcia’s sleeping form in a messy state.

“I-I can explain, Sophie.” Jaune stammered panicky until he felt his second oldest sister place her hands on her shoulders soothingly calming him down.

“Relax, Jaune. It’s obvious she’s just taking a nap after what I assumed to be a messy suntan lotion rubbing. I mean how else would there be so much white cream here and there on her body?” She said quirking her lips giggling. She knew full well it was cum, but Jaune didn’t need to panic right now.

She was relieved to see him let out a sigh of relief and finally relaxing in front of him. Sophia held out the beach ball and gestured to the shore indicating she wanted to play.

“How about a quick game? I could use some exercise and I think you could use some fun, Jaune.” She offered and Jaune nodded before following her along to play ball. Sophia noticed with a hidden smile that he was eyeing how her breasts jiggled during her dash and figured out how to get him in the mood for her.

Sophia played ‘catch the ball’ with Jaune for the next half hour, each and every time she leaped to catch it her breasts jiggled every time. Slowly, openly, and very noticeably. The second eldest sister smiled and blushed when she caught him eyeballing them every time.

‘Damn these hormones. I can’t focus on anything except all of the girls! They’re torturing me wearing these swimsuits and showing their goods. Sigh, when did I revert back to my early teenage years?’ Jaune thought slumping at just how perverted he’s become.

Ever since his mother’s hug he felt ‘wood’ stir to life down beneath  his trunks, it made him feel a little ashamed, but to his credit his mother Angela was beautiful and an angel in nearly every right. His first time with Arcia proved his fantasies to be reality, he still had trouble grasping the fact that all his sisters and maybe her mother had incestuous love for him.

Feeling lost in thought Jaune failed to notice the beach ball bouncing off his head and Sophia’s giggling voice.

“Sorry, you looked so lost there. Is there….something on your mind, Jaune?” Sophia offered as she trotted over to him with breasts swaying with every step.

Jaune’s furious erection would not subside one bit. When she got close enough to him a nipple slipped out of her less than practical swimsuit design Jaune felt the primal urge take causing him to lunge forward to latch his hungry lips on her exposed left tit.

!

“Mmmmnnhh! Haaahh!” Sophia mewled loudly feeling her face screw up with indescribable bliss. Her brother’s lips tenderly sucked and kissed her exposed nipple while fondling the rest of her tit. His right hand went to the other one aggressively fondling it around in circles while sucking. Sophia was in heaven right now, she felt such exhilarating newfound waves of pleasure course through her body courtesy of Jaune, so much so that she crumbled to her knees cradling his head into her chest moaning.

Jaune was in a fever pitch of lust as he tasted, sucked, and carefully nibbled his sister’s nipple to the point he heard her shrill cries of ecstasy above his head. After doing this for several minutes he suddenly felt Sophia shake violently as her body shuddered in orgasmic convulsions right there in front of him. Jaune pulled back to see her shuddering shaking form with her hands dipped between her legs bucking in wild pulses.

Sophia came down from her high soon enough and looked at Jaune with lip bitten smile of lust before  lunging right at him! Jaune yelped in slight startlement as his second eldest sibling pinned him to the ground having a look of lust and longing written into her eyes, he knew he brought this out but still felt incredibly aroused as her topless form pressed up closer to him.

“Naughty boy you are, Jaune. I bet you didn’t know those were my weak spots, did you?”  She giggled and Jaune nodded.

“Yeah I don’t know what came over me, Sophie, but bl-!” He was silenced the second Sophia placed a finger over his mouth before pulling it back to replace it with her own lips.

“Mmmmhhh!” She mewled inwardly as she locked her mouth with Jaune’s in a hungry feverish exchange of lips and tongues while she cradled his face lovingly.

They made out passionately on the beach for a few minutes, a few of the sneakier sisters including Kanna and Lucy watched in perverse fascination. Jaune had his hands around Sophia’s back keeping her close as he swallowed in her tongue in their frenzied make out session. Her lower body started grinding up against his waist feeling his throbbing erection from underneath his clothing, Sophia purred inside  his mouth once she felt the mass of girth rub up against her navel, Jaune could only mewl in pleasure when she slid down her right hand over to feel up on it.

Eventually they broke for air leaving Sophia’s dazzled face lit up with energy and passion, which lead to her pulling back and straddling his waist while tugging off the rest of her outfit to become completely naked. Jaune felt his eyes go wide in surprise as he soaked in the sight of Sophia’s beautiful motherly form; she was in perfectly fit shape with wide hips and slim waist, her deliciously plump D cups bounced free before him, and lastly her smile told him she was more than ready to have him fuck her.

“Does that look on your face mean you don’t mind? Because I sure don’t, get ready to have me, Jaune. I love you.” Sophia said soothingly making his heart melt as she propped herself up on her feet hovering her dripping snatch just above his freed length. Sophia truly marvelled at the fleshy tower her brother was packing, making her more wet with excitement. She turned back to face him this time with a gentle nurturing smile that often fit her personality.

“Just relax, Jaune. Big sis is here to take good care of you.” She purred softly earning a warm eager smile from the boy.

She carefully lowered herself down until she felt the surface of his bulbous head spread apart her pussy lips as more of it slid in. Jaune winced in untold pleasure as he felt Sophia’s tight passage swallow him up, more and more until he hit the soft wall of her hymen. She quickly flashed him a sweet smile before plunging herself all the way down taking both her virginity and the rest of his dick in one go!

“Nnngggaahhhh!! Oohh yes!” Sophia cried out in ecstasy once she was filled with his twelve thick inches of dick and wasted no time in riding her hips back and forth while holding her hands behind her head posing sexily.

“Aaahh! Sophie! Hhoo oohh!” Jaune mewled out in bliss as she rode herself back and forth along his body biting down on her lip while simultaneously shaking her breasts. It was extremely erotic sight to behold, and the sisters that were spying on them started masturbating themselves to the porno scene right in front of them.

“Mmmnnn!! Jauney! Oh my dear sweet Jaune!” Sophia purred out loud and planted her hands over on his pecs steadying herself to begin slamming her hips down onto his body. In and out his dick blurred into her slick tight depths more than often pushing past her cervix and peaking into her very womb.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Jaune gritted his teeth savoring the suctioning experience of Sophia’s pussy squeezing down on him repeatedly sucking him in! There had been small trickles of virginal blood cmoing out of the opening, obviously because her cherry was given to him, still he found overwhelming that all of these gorgeous blonde women in his family wanted to be with him. He wanted to quip that it was just like his hentai comics themed with incest, but Sophia’s writhing body gravitated his thoughts to only focus on her and her alone.

He looked up seeing her beautiful blonde face eyeing him sweetly while she bounced and pumped herself all on his dick. Her hands clutched his chest securely as her pussy pulled back on his length before slamming all the way down!

Right there on the sandy beach Sophia rode her brother for all his worth and Jaune simply held onto her plump bouncing breasts while doing so. She giggled happily and placed her hands over his keeping them secured and mewling when feeling him squeeze each one tenderly. Her buttocks squished and rocked against his thighs, her hips pulling back and driving forth repeatedly taking him into her deepest spaces. It wouldn’t be long now until she comes and she intended to wring him dry when she did.

Panting with hot wet breaths Sophia bent down and snaked her arms around the back of his neck pulling him into another tonguing kiss. Her body  continued humping him for several long minutes after when her bouncing movements started escalating leaving the two to moan in each other’s mouths.

“Ooooh! It looks like he’s going for a grand finish alright. I hope he denies her a creampie and kicks her off.” Lalatina whispered excitedly as she feverishly stroked her hand down her swimming outfit feeling up her pussy.

“You have issues, Lala.” Kanna whispered flatly looking at her side from the side.

“Well no one’s perfect.” Lalatina responded cutely.

“Shush, I think Jauney is about to blow inside of Sophie!” Lucy whispered beckoning them to look over at the bouncing form of their most maternal sibling bouncing up and down their brother’s lap.

Jaune had sat up holding Sophia in his arms in a seated position with her body vigorously bouncing up and down his lap repeatedly impaling herself on his thick meat.

“Hhaaa! Ooh! AAaaahhhh!!” She hollered about after halting her movements and seizing up in his arms still sheathed on his meat. Her body shook with thunderous climax as Sopha’s pussy started squeezing down her brother’s length in wild convulsions. Spritzes of her juices sprayed out as her vaginal muscles squeezed and pulled savagely on his dick, Jaune held out as long as he could until eventually giving in and bucking himself upward into his sister’s womb!

His balls loudly throbbed and with it came thick ropes of sperm firing out of his cock to flood straight into Sophia’s cunt! The second oldest felt the liquid warmth pour into her unprotected womb causing her to have a second climax right there on the spot. She latched her arms tightly around Jaune’s neck pulling herself close and grinding her hips all along his waist milking him for more! And boy did she receive it in spades, her entire cunt was filled to the brim and beyond with Jaune’s essence after a minute long climax together on the sandy beach.

“Ooohh…! Mmmmh!” Sophia moaned softly and quietly as she continued to shudder in orgasmic bliss within her brother’s grasp. She looked down and saw Jaune breathing hard while still holding onto her, the two locked eyes and leaned in for another deep loving kiss before the blonde woman collapsed into a wrung out heap right on top of him.

Jaune fell back, keeping Sophia clung tightly to his chest wondering just how he will survive his birthday present.

“Wow….Heh….I think I’m gonna like today. Hope it’s a permanent thing even after today. Gah, I can’t believe how perverted I am, still….I can’t I’m complaining.” He said to himself when a pair of footsteps in the sand attracted his attention.

“Good, because you’ll do me next, loverboy.”

Jaune turned to the side to see Helena standing there with swimsuit undone showing her luscious breasts and semi-pubic mound showing.

“Helena?”

“That’s right, I expect nothing less than perfection, Jaune. I’m sure you’ll provide that and more, after all whose to say any of us are done after today, hm?” She purred tracing a finger around her lips sexily before sticking her tongue out erotically.

“Oh boy.”

 

_**To be continued….** _

Next chapter; Helena, Kanna, and Lucy.

 

  



	2. Bonding Experience (Helena-Kanna/Jaune)

  


**Sisterly Advice**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Two- Sisterly Bonding Experience (Helena and Kanna)**

 

****************

**Helena Arc-**

 

Sitting up from where he was, still mostly naked, Jaune tensed up when seeing his highly refined and culturally enriched sister Helena bent downward naked to him. Jaune felt his heart beat loudly in his chest as he took in her nude body in all its flawless perfection. Despite Helena not actively being into the Huntress career she did still take great care of her body, with proper dieting, exercise, and constant pedicure treatments. She was the textbook definition of a high-class girl, physically speaking that is, plus she could easily pass for a supermodel. Her hands were on her knees and her bountiful bouncy breasts were showing themselves to him unrestrained with her pubic mound in full view causing his erection to perk up aggressively in front of herself and Sophia.

‘Quite exquisite.’ Helena thought lowering her gaze into a lusty one as she noticed her sister eyeing his package with the same face.

“Mmmh, virile and full of life. The legendary Arc stamina must’ve passed down to you, Jaune. Say, Helena, mind letting me have seconds?” Sophia purred seeing the erection of her brother in all its glory.

Surprisingly Helena shook her head and reached over to Jaune’s arms grabbing onto hands and pulling him to his feet. Jaune was further surprised when she tugged up his boxers coverinig his length, which still produced the sight of a very noticeable bulge behind the cloth.

“I’m afraid not, we’re all agreed to having a fair amount of time with him for each of us. Right now I’ve grown impatient and decided to take my turn.” Helena stated reaching back behind her head and undoing her ponytail letting it fall free.

‘S-she’s like a literal goddess.’ Jaune thought in awe and felt his erection twitch a bit until he noticed Helena tugging his hands leading him away from the spot where he and Sophia recently fucked.

“Hmmph, what she’s said is true, but still….could’ve at least let me have more time with him.” Sophia pouted as Helena walked away with their brother, grabbing his ass from behind with her right hand as she did. ‘Now she’s just teasing me. Bitch.’

Unbeknownst to her, Lucy, and Lalatina watched in amusement till they noticed their sister Kanna missing. Somewhere amongst the tropical beach scenery there she was stealthily stalking her sister and brother hoping to get her turn in first after Helena was done.

‘Forgive me, sisters, but as they say; strike while the iron is hot. I think Jauney has mostly accepted all of this now, but it does make me wonder how he and Mom feel about it come her turn.’ Kanna thought watching Helena place herself face down on a long chair and handing Jaune a bottle of suntan lotion.

“I gotta say, sis, was totally expecting things to get freaky right off the bat when you came to us naked.” Jaune admitted as he rubbed the lotion between his hands thoroughly before placing them on her shoulder blades.

“Mmmhh, your hands are always so gentle and firm, Jaune. It’s what I always loved about you, that you were a gentle and lovable buffoon.” She commented dreamily eyeing him with with a sweet smile.

“Could’ve done without that last part, but eh, that’s just your usual charm. Always a little haughty and posh with a side of bluntness, I gotta admit I do find it very attractive.” Jaune said slowly roaming his hands down the groove of her naked back earning a pleasured mewl from within Helena’s throat.

“As well you should, Jaune. Also, I invited you over to sunbathe me just so we could have some quality time together before things inevitably escalate into a full-blown sexual romp of incestuous intercourse.” Helena pointed making Jaune blush and his length throb eagerly within his trunks.

“About that….wha-!”

Helena silenced him with a finger to his lips and flashed him a cute smile with pouty lips and dreamy sparkling eyes.

“No conversing about the ‘why’, Jaune, simply focus on rubbing those magnificent hands all over my body. And don’t be afraid to fondle where you see fit, I wouldn’t mind you taking more time in rubbing those palms across my buttocks. I’d mind even less if you went….lower.” Helena said dripping the last part in a more seductive tone that made Jaune’s face red with steam puffing out his ears.

‘Cripes, she knows how to play me!’ Jaune thought struggling to focus on the task at hand and continued sensually pressing his hands into Helena’s soft perfect skin.

He rubbed them slowly and gingerly across her middle back making her purr lightly in a pleased voice, he tried not to look at her ass for it really distracted him with heavy arousal. Instead, he focused on her waist and gently massaged that area with his suntan lathed palms. His fingers gently kneaded and stroked her skin softly feeling the warmth of her smooth well conditioned body press into them smoothly.

“Legs.” Helena ordered with her eyes closed as Jaune nodded and gulped before moving his hands down south. They glided across her supple delicious looking buttocks, causing her to squirm a bit underneath, and reached the back of her thighs. His hands gingerly stroked and rubbed along those creamy legs creating a sensational stir within Helena’s body causing her to open up her eyes and eye him with a sweetened smile.

“You know, Jaune, it’s been some time since we have hung out like this. There were days on our family picnics where I had you perform this exact assignment while I was sunbathing out in the open wilderness. What happened to us? Specifically you?”

Jaune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck offering her a sheepish expression.

“Well, I hit puberty around that time. Sunbathing you after that got a little weird because….I couldn’t stop getting erections or contain myself. Seeing you so beautiful and elegant, with skimpy bikinis on, had me wild with hormones and I couldn’t concentrate.” He explained earning a nod from Helena as he continued. “That’s about it really, I mean I never expected that you all would have it out for me like this. After Arcia and Sophia I’m starting to think you all felt this way for a really long time, right?”

Helena nodded and suddenly turned upside with her luscious melons bouncing free and exposed and with legs spread slightly apart before Jaune’s sputtering face. He saw her lightly pubic snatch with vagianl folds glistening noticeably, despite having fucked his two older sisters Jaune still felt the immediate reaction to seeing a body like Helena’s expose it’s private parts to him.

Helena giggled in whimsical delight at his reaction and reached down to grab the suntan bottle before holding it up to him.

“Chest, please. Don’t be shy, play with them as much as you want, you horny little boy, just be sure to bathe my midriff before you do.” Helena ordered and a flustered Jaune obeyed as he lathed his palms in the liquid before reaching over to her breasts.

Helena, despite having her eyes closed, felt her heart hammer into her chest with excitement as she sensed his hands approaching her. For all her looks and beauty she remained a virgin voluntarily, in spite of the numerous date offers over the years, simply for Jaune to take her. This was her moment of truth and not even her younger sisters, who she knows are spying on them, can ruin it for her. Regardless of the incest reality they were willfully indulging in, Helena truly loved her brother and cherished him greatly like all the other members of the family. Even their mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the strong firm grip of Jaune’s gentle hands grabbing onto her soft bouncy tits. She visibly tensed up with a quick breath and awaited movement, which Jaune soon delivered with a precision hold on her mounds with both palms pressing gently onto each nipple. Helena let out a hitch of breath as he began gingerly massaging them, partly out of sunbathing, but also to his own amusement. Sure Lucy had her beat in the breast size department, but Helena had grace and poise that Jaune really liked and that made her happy to know.

“Mmmhh.” She mewled softly with eyes closed as his hands gingerly worked her breasts back and forth in a pleasurable gyrating motion making her feel everything Jaune had to offer her.

He massaged them at a gentle pace yet kept a firm gentle hold on them as he fondled both orbs to his heart’s content, letting out his inner perverted child. Helena was starting to breath faster and faster as he continued, eventually he traced his left hand down from her chest to smoothly glide along her torso rubbing more suntan lotion along her mid-section. Her smooth abdomen felt the sensation of his hand firmly pressing into her skin as it rubbed along its surface.

Helena mewled sharply with lips bitten together and cheeks flushed in red as she instinctively spread her legs further apart giving Jaune a signal. His eyes drifted over to her waist noticing her legs were further apart and he left Helena’s chest to rub more suntan along her creamy smooth thighs causing her to feel flush with sensitive pleasure.

“Hhnngh!” She moaned within her mouth and arched her back on reflex as she felt Jaune massage her inner thighs pleasurably with both hands pressing against the inner more pubic areas.

‘Wow, either I must be really good or she must be pretty sensitive to this.’ Jaune thought feeling himself get excited too since his erection had not died down one bit since Helena first approached him and Sophia.

From afar, Kanna was still watching wishing she had popcorn as well as her immediate turn already. Seeing Jaune expertly work his magic on her older sister titillated her body to a state of sensitivity. Her hands peeled back her bikini top and fondled her own tits envisioning them to be Jaune’s own  hands groping her. She bit her lower set of lips and closed her eyes before sliding her left hand down her elegant slender body and pushing a finger into her the folds of her womanhood after tugging her swimsuit to the side. Upon insertion of two of her fingers Kanna began masturbating by dipping them back and forth into her moist tight slit.

Meanwhile, Helena was feeling Jaune’s hands smoothly stroke her ankles and rub her feet titillating her to the point where she just grabbed his right hand and guided it to between her legs cupping her moistened mound. Jaune blushed heavily and received a playful wink from her just before she beckoned him forward with her right hand, he obeyed and hypnotically leaned in.

Helena grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in so she could wrap her hungry wet lips around his own kissing him.

“Mmmmnh!” Jaune let a surprised whimper of pleasure as he felt Helena’s lips experly peel open his mouth before sliding her tongue inside and twisting it with his. He slumped relaxed within her arms and felt Helena get up from the long chair and arrange themselves so that he was now sitting down on it.

“Aah.” She broke off from his lips leaving him pleasantly dazed as she giggled flirtatiously. “I just wanted a good sunbathing from my favorite sibling, and now I’m all hot and bothered from feeling your magical hands all over my body. Just lay back and relax, Jaune, I will take charge and wring you dry while doing it.”

She poked his nose playfully received a hypnotized nod and low grunt from him before leaning in to kiss him once again on the lips. Helena poured out all her love into it, savoring his taste as she cleaned out his mouth in wet pleasurable spirals before breaking off again. She planted her feet into the sand and hunched over his body, reaching down she pulled down his swim trunks again revealing his throbbing foot length meat in all its glory. This time it was twitching angrily with a dabble of precum seeping out of the tip.

Licking along her lips Helena then lined herself up and lowered her body down, feeling the bulbous head of his cock gradually spreading her vaginal lips apart and causing her to shudder breathlessly.

‘I’m finally doing it, I’m really giving myself away to Jaune! Oooh I’m so excited!’ She thought with a dreamlike smile as she pushed further down, feeling his thick meaty length sliding into her cunt with a quiet slick sound.

Closing her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip Helena pushed down to the point where he reached her hymen and without hesitation slammed herself through it making Jaune’s length pop her virginity away in a painful thrust.

“NNngghh!” She whimpered through clenched teeth after feeling his erection push through it, but soon she felt waves of budding pleasure as his length stretched out her insides and pushed against her cervix. “Haaaah! Oohh Jaune!”

“Mmmnngh!” Jaune grunted with a strained face as he felt overwhelming pleasure from having his beautiful older sister mount herself on him. Her pussy was extremely tight and he felt it squeeze snugly around his length with Helena leaning over to dangle her bountiful D cup tits in his face as she started moving.

Her hips started rolling softly back and forth along his body, making his cock feel grand sensations of pleasure as it tugged along with it. Helena pressed her buttocks firmly down against his thighs as she began rocking herself on his cock in a pleasurable groove on him. Jaune was left breathless as he felt her womanhood voluntarily clench down on his length, squeezing it tightly, as she worked herself on him.

Helena smiled down at him and leaned forward smothering his face with breasts forcing him to have fun with those melons at his leisure. Jaune took her up on that and grabbed each breast with a hand causing her to stir with sensitive bliss as she continued rocking herself on his waist. Wet loud sounds of bodies slapping together followed as Helena happily rode her brother’s cock while feeling him fondle her breasts with leisure.

The long chair started creaking with her movements as her mouth hung agape in silent ecstasy, the plunging sensation of Jaune’s thick erection plowing her insides intensified when he started bucking his hips upward to meet her movements.

“Aaaah! Ah ah ah ahhaaahh! Jaaaaune!” She crooned wrapping her hands around his head as he currently sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

Helena was beside herself with blissful energy as she rocked back and forth riding him to her heart’s content. Feeling Jaune’s length push into the walls of her quirm with strong smooth thrusts had her mind in a blissful state of euphoria, leading to Helena to begin bouncing herself on top of him in rampant motion!

Loud wet squelching noises could be heard from the sensation of Helena’s beautiful body patting down repeatedly on his length. Jaune’s phallus plunged wetly into her sopping cunt at a rapid pace for he too was getting lost in the haze of lust. He switched to the other breast and sucked Helena’s nipple into his mouth while she frenziedly bounced on his waist fucking herself on him.

“Mmmmhh! Helena! Ooohhh!” Jaune groaned after taking a breath from slurping on her tit only to have the older woman lean down capturing his lips into a steamy tongue twisting lip-lock! They both closed their eyes and surrendered themselves to the budding bliss between them as she wrapped her arms around his head keeping him close.

Helena’s voluptuous lower body continued smacking animatedly against Jaune’s as they continued rutting and making out for half an hour straight. Kanna was nearby watching with heavily aroused enthusiasm while completely naked and bent over fingering her cunt frenziedly envisioning Jaune sticking it to her.

‘Ooohh, I hope Lucy and Lala don’t see me like this. I look like a bitch in heat!’ Kanna thought fantasizing about her brother behind her rutting into her body and making her moan like Helena was.

Back to Jaune and Helena, the latter was fast approaching climax and riding her brother’s cock like her life depended on it. Helena had rose up off his lips with a tasteful sigh and planted her hands on his pecs now frenziedly rutting her body on to his length. Her face screwed up into an expression of delirious pleasure as she felt his turgid lengthy cock hammer deeply into her pussy occasionally knocking on her womb!

The long chair creaked with loud wet squelching noises of their bodies rutting together like animals as the blonde beauty was closing in on her orgasm.

“Hooaaahh! Helena! Ooohh, you’re so beautiful. I-I’m about to burst!” Jaune declared earning a perverse smile as she now began grinding herself in slow strong gyrations of her hips around his waist, giving Jaune untold pleasure and egging him on to blow his tip.

Seeing his face screw up in heated bliss with eyes closed Helena savored the memory of making the man she loved into putty.

“Don’t worry, Jaune, pump my insides to your heart’s content. Let it all out and don’t dare be afraid of any consequences. I want to  wring you dry and I’m going to do it too.” She breathed out in a heated breath of arousal before leaning back and closing her eyes in an expression of unbridled ecstasy as she felt his member begin to throb.

Jaune’s body tensed up and went into spasm as he felt one last clench of Helena’s vaginal muscles on his dick causing him to blow! Letting out a low growl he then came and bucked his hips up into her shuddering body in orgasm!

“Aaggghh! I’m cumming, Helena!” Jaune bellowed out as his hips bucked rampantly up against her body.

Helena merely squealed out in orgasmic bliss and felt her cunt muscles clamp hard and sporadically on her brother’s length pulsating loudly! His balls clenched and flexed pumping thick viscous ropes of semen straight from his length and into her squelching pussy. The head of his dick knocked on her cervix pushing on in as he poured out thick blasts of sperm into her womb. Helena shuddering more and squeezing her cunt around him milked a good chunk more of sperm splashing into her depths.

The two rutted and shook with fierce undulations right there on the long chair with Helena sitting up moaning loudly with face flustered in bliss. Her body continued twitching and rutting along her brother’s waist for a couple of minutes while he kept coming inside. She could feel her belly filled with his spunk wondering if he got her pregnant, a thought she smiled at as they came down together from their orgasmic high and kissed lovingly.

“Mmnnnh! Aah, I love you, my sweet idiot.” She purred stroking his chin while nesting her head against his shoulder.

“Okay, so blunt. I’d prefer doofus over ‘Idiot’ any day, Helena, but that was incredible.” Jaune said breathing raggedly as she rested her naked sweaty body against hsi with semen oozing out of her quirm.

Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see an immensely flustered Kanna step out naked and stomp over to them. Jaune felt his member twitch back to life immediately after popping out of Helena’s cum spackled cunt.

Kanna’s body was one of athletic and nimble perfection, she was tall and slender with curves in all the right places making her look like a sexy ninja. Her perky C cups bounced with each hard step as she now stood over her naked siblings with a demanding yet heated look.

“You!” She pointed to Jaune. “Out of our sister and into me now! I’ve waited too long already!” She stated surprising Jaune and making him speechless as Helena rolled off of him with a giggle allowing Kanna to grab him and pull him off.

“Uh hey, Kanna, I see you’re feeling anx-mmph!” Jaune did not finish his sentence for she had wrapped her lips around his mouth aggressively tonguing his insides and making him melt

“Mmmnmhh!” Jaune moaned and went ragdoll as he dangled from his sister’s grasp right before she pulled off his lips and took him away. Helena was left standing there with cum oozing out of her pussy looking perplexed at her sister’s impatience.

“Hmmh, I’m guessing watching and masturbating furiously did her no favors. Kanna was always a little impatient and now dear Jaune will have to satiate that beast of lust inside her.” She said to herself  before laying back on the long chair with some of Jaune’s sperm on her fingertips coating it along her body like a new sunscreen.

 

**Kanna Arc-**

 

Twisting her tongue pleasurably around inside his mouth Kanna made out ravenously with her brother Jaune after being pent up with lust. Watching the intense scene with him and Helena got her very hot and bothered, and she had already watched him fucking Sophia alongside Lucy and Lala. The build up of all that boiled her loins with sexual craving and now she was determined to take it.

“Huh, guess it really got to her, huh?” Lucy said hiding behind a palm tree along with her sister Lala, who of course was grinding herself against the slim trunk after denied again.

“Oohh ho yeah, mmmh. Deny me more, make me crave it yet keep it out of my reach. Uunh!” Lalatina moaned to herself as she rubbed her bikini covered crotch firmly along the the smooth tree trunk.

‘Maybe I should put some distance between us while she’s like this.’ Lucy thought edging herself away from her pervy masochistic sister.

Back to Jaune and Kanna, the latter ceased making out with her brother and laid him along the sandy surface with his slick fully erect dick sticking out proudly. Kanna was a mystique blonde beauty that often crept in the shadows, being a stealthy type of huntress she often liked to sneak up on Grimm before driving her blades into their vital points. This was almost similar, with Jaune her approach was subtle and her predatory lust filled gaze made him feel like a deer in the headlights as she nudged her face against the side of his dick affectionately.

“You know, I always liked to spread for you and make you squirm whenever you look at me. You’re such a pervert, Jaune.” She giggled huskily and parted her lips open to drag out her tongue along the underside of his meat.

Jaune let out a shudder of pleasure and felt his breath hitch as he felt Kanna’s tongue slowly roll along his appendage. Her gentle hands wrapped around his shaft gently twisting the phallic skin of his hilt causing him to squirm with a moan.

“Hoohh, yeah, you really did that a lot in those tight yoga pants, huh? The more I think about it, you all have been doing stuff like that for a while now ever since I started growing.” Jaune breathed as Kanna kissed the tip of his meat lightly flicking her tongue around it.

“What can we say? We were blossoming girls and you just started growing into a handsome tall man with the combined cuteness of your boyish looks.” Kanna noted gently squeezing his balls playfully as Jaune sat up propping himself on his hands. “But, all in all, we just love you, Jaune. All of us wholeheartedly and not simply in a sibling only manner, but rather as a group of charmed vixens aching to share the same stud.”

At this he gulped and blushed heavily while Kanna snickered and pushed her head down onto his length swallowing into her mouth. Jaune winced in pleasure at feeling the spongy warm confines of his sister’s mouth engulf his length, Kanna worked expediently on slurping slowly succulently along its surface making sure he felt very bit of it while she brought her head up. She flashed him a wink and brought herself back down all the way till her nose prodded his navel.

Creating loud suctioning noises she began bobbing her head on Arc cock eagerly, scraping the skin with her moist lips thoroughly while she twisted her tongue around the amount inside. Jaune felt his breathing become hot as she gradually escalated her efforts, Kanna was a natural at this yet also took her time to make sure he felt every sensation her mouth and tongue had to offer. She even worked her hands faster at twisting the base of his shaft.

From afar the other sisters could see their tall leggy sister bounce her head feverishly into their brother’s crotch. Lucy bit her bottom lip in growing excitement and envy while simultaneously fondling her own tits through her swimsuit. Lala didn’t even feel the tinge of jealousy for she knew their time together would be inevitable given how easily Jaune’s accepted the sisterhood’s incestuous affections for him. She still wanted him to berate and spank her ass raw though, thoughts of pain and domination from him further tickled her depraved tastes.

Meanwhile somewhere further away laid Jeanne laying on her back on a towel sunbathing peacefully with a serene smile. She could sense that another one of their sisters has currently engaged their handsome brother in another fun sexual romp right there on the beach. Arcia laid beside her on another towel basking in the sunlight in wait.

‘It’ll be awhile before he goes through all the sisters until reaching Mom. I wonder how awkward that’ll be, considering she’s feeling all hot and bothered too for Jauney.” Arcia thought before passing over the bottle of water to Jeanne who then poured it all over her body.

Back to where Jaune and Kanna were at, the tall blonde girl now rampantly thrusted her face into his lap repeatedly swallowing his long length into the back of her throat hungrily.

“Aagghh! Hoooo! Kanna!” Jaune moaned winded as he held the back of her head while she deepthroated his length.

Intensely wet squelching noises erupted from her frantic bobbing, Kanna grew very addicted to the taste of Jaune’s cock down her throat and longed to feel him explode inside her. Yet she decided not to do that just yet, she wanted his essence somewhere else and was beginning to feel his member throb with impending orgasm.

Delivering a few more smacks of her lips meeting his groin Kanna then promptly pulled herself off his dick with a wet smack of her lips. She earned an incredulous look from Jaune that basically asked her why did she stop.

“H-Hey…! I was really there, being blue balled sucks.” Jaune whimpered like a kicked puppy earning a sexy smirk from Kanna before she moved to stand up and bend herself over ready straddle him in reverse cowgirl position. His erection stirred back up with excitement as she held onto his extended knees and lowered  herself onto him.

Jaune’s eyes went wide and his face became flustered with sexual heat as he felt Kanna’s tight warm slit engulf his throbbing length!

“Haaaah! Ooohh yes! I feel you, Jaune!” Kanna let out in an orgasmic wail of ecstasy as she felt his appendage burrow into her hot snatch and push deeper.

She settled her taut ample buttocks against his waist, grinding it side to side pleasurably, as she took her brother in deep inside her cunt. Being the flexible gymnast that she was, Kanna didn’t really have a hymen anymore yet she was still a virgin by all rights, and she just now happily gave her maidenhood to her brother. Also as a plus Kanna does have voluntary control of her vaginal muscles after so much practice doing yoga poses. She could easily squeeze his dick and tug it for milk whenever she wanted and make Jaune feel like he had died and gone to heaven, but she was going to save that for the climax.

His length slipped on in all the way till it reached her cervix, threatening to prod into her womb like it had Helena’s, and stretched out Kanna’s insides pleasurably with its girth. She heard Jaune groan loudly and instinctively reach up to grab ahold of her tits fondling them and making her squeal sharply within her throat.

“Hhoohh, Kanna!” Jaune moaned feeling his hips begin to buck into his sister’s ass on instinct as the flexible blonde ninja started bouncing frenziedly on his waist. His member slipped and plunged into  her insanely tight moist cunt rampantly with audible smacking sounds of her body tapping waist.

Kanna settled her hands around his ankles lift them up in a reverse mating press so she could hammer her body down vertically on her brother’s meat. In and out it blurred into her sopping cunt making loud wet squelching noises of sex erupt through the area. Kanna mewled again with her lips bitten and eyes closed in a purely elated expression, she held her hands firmly on Jaune’s legs as she started accelerating the pace of her body bouncing down on top of him.

Lying on his back and breathing raggedly as he stared at the sky, Jaune felt his mind turn to mush thanks for Kanna’s sexual frenzy being let out on him. He felt her slick vaginal muscles squeeze and tug on his length constantly by voluntary reflex control of her muscles, being a flexible acrobat sure had its perks alright.

“Ah ah ah ah ahhhh!” Kanna moaned out slamming her body down on top of him for minutes to come while Jaune’s face screwed up in bliss. He was beginning to feel the dam burst and eventually found his hips bucking and balls throbbing in an intense climax!

“K-Kannaa! I’m cumming!” Jaune let out causing her to cease her bouncing and grind her hips tightly on his length till the dam burst and he let out a loud groan.

With a loud pulsation and pumping noise Jaune’s balls expanded and pumped thick amounts of semen straight through his shaft to erupt into Kanna’s waiting snatch. At the same time Kanna reached her peak as well and felt her womanhood clench Jaune’s length tightly as it spritzed down vaginal juices of orgasm! She intentionally contracted her muscles in order to give him maximum pleasure in their combined release.

“Nnngghh! Yes! Oohh yes, Jaune! Let it all out, mnnggh!” Kanna squealed out feeling her sexual hunger satisfy as she felt thick ropes of Jaune’s semen blast into her snatch!

His balls pumped and pumped some more resulting in the acrobat’s vaginal cavity being filled up with spunk alongside her womb! She made a goofy face of delirious ecstasy when her belly filled with warm semen courtesy of her brother’s virility, Jaune kept cumming and cumming for nearly a full minute until he was finally spent and his member became flaccid. Kanna let out a blissful sigh of sexual relief and dropped her position resulting in his legs landing back on the ground and herself laying back along his chest breathing raggedly with a smile.

Jaune slumped and groaned feeling dizzy while in post-coital bliss. His member drooped out of Kanna’s wet sperm filled hole resulting in a trail of spunk oozing out noticeably.

“Please…*huff* tell me they’re all on the pill.” He wheezed feeling the physical strain overtake him from all the back to back sex with his gorgeous blonde sisters.

“Don’t think so~.” A cute girly voice spoke out causing Jaune to look up and see Lucy standing above his head with top undone showing off her large breasts.  Standing next to her was Lala, who looked completely riled up with reddened cheeks and steam puffing out of her ears as she eyed Jaune with unrestrained lust.

“And neither are we~,Jauney.” Lala added before ripping off her top in a dramatic fashion revealing her modest B cups!

Jaune whimpered and felt the aching heat of his genitals well up stimulation upon seeing both of his pent up sisters descend down upon him after lugging Kanna off of his body.

‘Aagggh! I’m gonna die of sex!’ He thought panicked in a comical fashion while Angela stood far away watching the scene with a smile and a giggle.

“Ah, those rambunctious kids. They just don’t have patience, do they?” She said to herself.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Lucy and Lalatina

 


End file.
